All of Me
All of Me ist ein Song aus der zwanzigsten Episode der fünften Staffel, Das titellose Rachel Berry Projekt, und wird von Blaine gesungen, nachdem er es nicht geschafft hat, June davon zu überzeugen, Kurt doch einen Part in der Show zu geben. Dieser kommt gegen Ende des Songs zu ihm und will wissen, ob er das für die Show nimmt. Blaine gesteht Kurt daraufhin, dass June ihn nicht dabei haben will und auch nie wollte, was seinen Verlobten verärgert, da er ihn belogen hat. Seine Entschuldigungen hört er sich nicht an, da er Blaine sowieso nichts glauben kann und geht verletzt. Das Original stammt von John Legend aus seinem vierten Album "Love in the Future" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Blaine: What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind? I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh How many times do I have to tell you? Even when you're crying you're beautiful, too The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you My head's underwater but I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you Give me all of you Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all, though it's hard Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh Trivia *Noah Guthrie sang den Song zusammen mit A Change Is Gonna Come von Sam Cooke bei seinem Vorsingen für die Serie vor. *Das ist Blaines letztes Solo in der Serie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson